koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Chen Lan
Chen Lan (onyomi: Chin Ran) is a vassal of Yuan Shu. He eventually deserts his liege and becomes a bandit with Lei Bo. Role in Games During the Dynasty Warriors series, Chen Lan follows his lord as a minor general in his army, appearing to guard his lord as early as the Allied Forces time at Hulao Gate and Sishui Gate. He is among the generals who appears as with Yuan Shu during Xiapi. He stays with his lord until he is suppressed by the other factions, either at Jiangdong or Wu Territory. In Dynasty Warriors 6: Special, he also joins the grand rebellion to destroy Lu Bu at Hu Lao Gate. Dynasty Warriors 7 has him appear at Shouchun as an officer of Yuan Shu. When Yuan Shu attempts to escape, Chen Lan and Lei Bo defect to the allied forces and block his path. In Sangokushi: Online, Water Mirror gives high-leveled players a quest to rout Chen Lan and his bandits in Jing Province. He is given mediocre stats in the original games and serves mostly under Yuan Shu. After Yuan Shu's death, he tends to appear as a free officer around Shouchun. Quotes *"You and your castle will not end up nothing more than ashes!" *"That Yuan Shu lives like a king... Well, I'm going to take some of his treasure!" Historical Information Chen Lan was a man who came from Yangzhou and entered Yuan Shu's services. He worked together with Lei Bo as Yuan Shu's organized military unit. After Yuan Shu's defeat, Chen Lan and Lei Bo fled and barricaded themselves at Mount Qian. When Yuan Shu asked to rely on them in 199, Chen Lan refused and barred him off. Chen Lan, Mei Qian, and Lei Bo invaded Li Shu's domain and killed the Provincial Governor of Yangzhou, Yan Xiang, a year later. They threw the region into confusion and plundered the land for themselves. Chen Lan particularly ruled the region with a tyrannical fist. A few conflicting accounts state that Mei Cheng and Lei Xu were present in the first rebellion. Hearing of the disturbance from Liu Fu, Cao Cao sent a relief force of Zhang He, Zhang Liao, Yue Jin, and Zang Ba to deal with Chen Lan's fortification at Mount Qian. Wu had also heard of the grave news and sent Han Dang to the rescue. When the opposing sides met, each force agreed to unite for a common goal. Both Han Dang and Zhang He cut the branch of a peach tree to signal their new bonds of friendship. Their forces quickly decimated Chen Lan's position. Chen Lan was said to have tried his best to cut through the opposition but eventually surrendered. On the behalf of Liu Fu, Chen Lan's life was spared and he served in Wei. In the Zizhi Tongjian, he faithfully served Cao Cao for eight years as he helped his lord's campaigns against Liu Bei. In 209, he and Mei Cheng rebelled with the Di people in six prefectures. Cao Cao ordered his subjugation and had Chen Lan on the run towards the mountains in Liaoning. Though he braved himself for one more duel, he was cut down by Zhang Liao. Romance of the Three Kingdoms His role in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms is somewhat similar to his historical account. He served Yuan Shu as one of his generals and was a general under Ji Ling. He later fought Song Xian and Wei Xu at Jieshi. Through a report conducted by scouts, the reader learns that Chen Lan and Lei Bo became disgusted by Yuan Shu's arrogance and fled to their mountain fortress, Mount Song. Their departure greatly reduced Yuan Shu's strength. In chapter 21, he and Lei Bo appeared when Liu Bei's army closes in on the remnants of Yuan Shu's forces. The two generals barred the road to Shouchun and forced Yuan Shu to seek refuge elsewhere. They are not mentioned again in the novel. Gallery Category:Other Non-Playable Characters Category:Wei Non-Playable Characters